WOLF KAISOO-HUNHAN-BAEKYEOL
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: SUMARRY : KYUNG SOO, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN, 3 YEOJA TERSEBUT ADALAH YEOJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SETELAH MENGALAMI KEJADIAN KETIKA UMUR MEREKA MASIH 6 TAHUN. KEJADIAN YANG MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, DARI KEKUATAN, CINTA, DAN TAKDIR. KARENA KEJADIAN TERSEBUT MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA DENGAN CINTA DAN TAKDIR MEREKA. CINTA DARI 3 NAMJA YANG TERNYATA…
1. Chapter 1

**"KAISOO-CHANBAEK-HUNHAN| WOLF"**

**CAST:**

· **KAISOO**

· **CHANBAEK**

· **HUNHAN**

· **OTHER**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, FANTASY, GENDERSWICTH, ETC**

**RATING: T (mungkin)**

**AUTHOR: Y.P (FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN [JUGA POST DISANA LEBIH DULU])**

**SUMARRY: KYUNG SOO, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN, 3 YEOJA TERSEBUT ADALAH YEOJA YANG MEMILIKISIXSENSE SETELAH MENGALAMI KEJADIAN KETIKA UMUR MEREKA MASIH 6 TAHUN. KEJADIANYANG MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, DARI KEKUATAN, CINTA, DAN TAKDIR. KARENA KEJADIANTERSEBUT MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA DENGAN CINTA DAN TAKDIR MEREKA. CINTA DARI 3NAMJA YANG TERNYATA…**

LETS READ, CHENKAID.O

_"EOMMA, Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, juga Luhan maupelgi ke kebun halmeoni boleh tidak ?" tanya yeoja kecil bermata bulat kepadayeoja yang sedang duduk sambil merajut sebuah syal "ne Kyungie, hati-hati sedang membuatkanmu Syal lo, jadi cepat pulang ya" kata sang Eomma kepadaKyung Soo yeoja kecil bermata bulat yaitu aegyanya sendiri "nde Eomma, pai paieomma" kata Kyung Soo sambil berlari untuk menghampiri teman-temannya yangsudah menunggu di luar rumahnya. _

_"Ya ! Kyungie lama sekali, kenapa ? di malahiya ?" tanya seorang yeoja kecil yang memakai eyesliner di matanya "tidak kok, cumandi belitahu Eomma untuk pulang cepat agal syal yang Eomma buat untuk Kyungiebisa Kyungie pakai. Baekhyunie apa yang ada di matamu ? kok ada walna hitamnyasih ?" kata Kyung Soo sambil melihat aera mata Baekhyun yeoja kecil yangmengeluh karena harus menunggu lama Kyung Soo di luar rumah Kyung Soo. Baekhyunpun hanya terdiam kemudian memandangi wajah Kyung Soo sendu "Eomma Baekki yangmemakaikannya, kata Eomma Baekki kalau pakai ini membuat mata kita menjadilebih bagus. Apa ini jelek ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yeojakecil yang ada di sampingnya langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat "aniyoBaekki, itu sangat bagus, tapi kalena Kyungie balu melihatnya jadi diabeltanya. Luhannie suka kok" kata yeoja itu yang bernama Luhan. Baekhyun pun tersenyumkemudian menggandeng tangan Kyung Soo dan juga Luhan "Kyungie, Hannie kajja !"ajak Baekhyun kemudian mereka bertiga pergi ke kebun milik halmeoni Kyung Soodengan berjalan kaki, karena tempatnya dekat jadi mereka hanya berjalan kaki._

_ Mereka bertiga pun sampai di kebunyang sangat indah tersebut, angin yang sejuk, pemandangan yang asri, suaraburung bersenandung, dan juga banyak sekali bunga bermekaran membuat merekatersenyum kemudian memetik beberapa bunga disana lalu merangkainya menjadi satu._

_ Mereka tidak sadar bahwa adaseseorang, bukan… ada 3 orang namja kecil yang menatap mereka tajam, satu orangbertubuh tinggi, satu orang berkulit tan, dan satunya lagi berkulit putih. "Chanyeolhyung, aku menyukai yeoja bermata bulat itu" kata namja berkulit tan kepadanamja bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol "aku suka yang bereyesliner itu,lucu Kai" kata Chanyeol kepada namja berkulit tan tersebut "aku suka yangbermata rusa itu, imut rasanya aku ingin memakannya" kata namja bermata sayutersebut sambil memandangi Luhan tajam. Kai dan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingSehun menatap Sehun heran "Ya ! kenapa setiap kali berbicara tentang yang kausukai kau bisa menyebut 'S' sedangkan tidak pada berbicara seperti biasa Sehun!" bentak Kai kepada namja bermata sayu yang bernama Sehun. "entah hyung,mungkin itu thudah takdir" kata Sehun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan."hey hey ! lebih baik kita lakukan apa yang dilakukan Eomma Appa kita dulu"kata Chanyeol kemudian mereka angguki. Mereka bertigapun berjalan menghampiriKyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan juga Luhan yang sedang asik merangkai bunga._

_ "annyeong haseyo, boleh kami ikutbermain juga disini ?" tanya Chaenyol kepada Baekhyun, Kyung Soo, dan Luhan, 3yeoja kecil tersebut hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguki pertanyaan Chanyeoluntuk bergabung bermain bersama mereka. "ah, namaku Kim Jong In, namamu ?" sapaKai sambil mengulurkan tangannya keapda Kyung Soo "ah, namamu Jongie ya, namakuDo Kyung Soo, tapi semua olang memanggilku dengan Kyungie" kata Kyung Soo lalumenyuruh Kai duduk di sampingnya "oh ya Jongie, aku balu membuat mahkota dalibunga lo, Jongie mau memakainya ?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil memegang mahkota yangtelah dia buat, Kaipun tersenyum lalu mengambil mahkota tersebut kemudianmemakainya di atas kepalanya. "Kyeopta ! ah Kyungie juga punya, lihat bagusbukan. Ah kita sepelti latu dan laja" kata Kyung Soo sambil berpose imut didepan Kai membuat Kai menyukai yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu "Yeoppo ! kalaukita besar kau mau jadi ratuku ? dan aku jadi rajanya ?" tanya Kai sambilmemandangi Kyung Soo dalam menantikan jawaban dari yeoja itu "Kyungie mau !"jawab Kyung Soo dengan semangat "baiklah, pakai cincin ini" perintah Kai sambilmemberikan cincin bermata warna merah darah dengan ukiran-ukiran sepertiserigala "tentu" kata Kyung Soo lalu memakainya._

_ "namaku Chanyeol, kalau kau yeojamanis namamu siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun "namaku Byun Baekhyun"jawab Baekhyun singkat, pandangan pertamanya tentang Chanyeol adalah seorangnamja berandalan yang berusaha mengambil apa yang dia miliki seperti dikartun-kartun yang dia tonton. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak di perdulikan kemudianmendapatkan ide yang bagus, "Baekkie, matamu indah sekali, apa lagi denganeyesliner itu, kamu semakin imut" goda Chanyeol kemudian membuat Baekhyuntersenyum cerah ke arahnya "Jinnja ? Yeolli jangan belbohong dengan Baekki"tanya Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh dengan tatapan antusiasnya "ne Yeolli orangnyatidak suka bohong kok" kata Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat yeoja tersebuttersenyum cerah lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol "ini tanda telima kasih Baekki,untung saja Yeolli bukan penjahat seperti yang ada di kartun" jelas Baekhyunsetelah dia melepas pelukannya. Chanyeolpun hanya bisa terdiam 'jadi dia tidakmau menatapku karena itu' pkir Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun heran sedangkanBaekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan eyes smilenya "ne, ini untukBaekki" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan cincin bermata bewarna biru tua denganaksen ukiran-ukiran bergambar serigala "wah neomu neomu yeoppo, Baekki akanmemakainya" kata Baekhyun lalu memakainya. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mengeluarkansmirknya._

_ "hey kamu ! kok bengong sih ? ahnamaku Xi Luhan, kalau kamu ?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untukduduk disampingnya. "ah, namaku Oh Sehun" jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhandalam. "ah Hunnie, panggil saja Hannie ne" perintah Luhan sambil etrsenyummanis yang membuat Sehun tercengang, tidak pernah ada seseorang yang mau memangggilnyadengan sebutan 'Hunnie' hanya yeoja ini yang tulus memanggilnya seperti itu."Hannie, aku ada hadiah untukmu kau mau, ini cincin" kata Sehun sambilmemasangkan cincin bermata bewarna putih dengan aksen ukiran-ukiran bergambarserigala seperti milik Kai yang ia berikan kepada Kyung Soo dan Chanyeol yangia berikan kepada Baekhyun di jari manis tangan kiri Luhan "woa gomawo Hunnie"kata Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun sebentar. "aku hanya disini thebentar, tapikita akan bertemu kembali Hannie" kata Sehun lalu dibalas tatapan sendu oleh Luhan,entahlah Luhan merasa nyaman dengan namja baru ini. Luhan sedari tadi melihatke arah telapak tangan kiri Sehun yang di tutupi dengan perban "Kenapa dengantelapak tanganmu ?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun "hanya luka" jawab Sehun singkat,Sehun tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya._

_ Setelah mereka bertiga mendapatkancincin tersebut, ke anehan terjadi. Cincin tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya 'Merah(Kyung Soo), Biru tua (Baekhyun), dan putih cerah (Luhan)', dan tiba-tiba suaraserigala berbunyi dimana-mana membuat Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan memelukerat tubuh Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Angin bertiup sangat kencang membuatsuasana tersebut menjadi mengerikan. Baekhyun yang sangat ketakutan hanyamemeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyung Soo menutupi wajahmereka dengan memeluk tubuh Kai dan Sehun. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kyung Soo, Bekhyun,dan Luhan di lingkari oleh cahaya masing-masing cincin mereka dan membuatpelukan mereka terlepas. "ARKHHHH !" teriak kesakitan ke-3 anak yeojatersebut terdengar nyaring di telinga Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Mereka ber-3hanya berharap semoga setelah apa yang mereka lakukan akan bermanfaat bagi ke-3yeoja tersebut. Kyung Soo merasakan sakit luar biasa pada seluruh badannya,seperti ada yang ingin memasuki tubuhnya, sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Baekhyundan Luhan juga begitu. Aungan serigala semakin menjadi-jadi dengan semakinmasuknya –sesuatu- kedalam tubuh ke-3 yeoja kecil tersebut._

_ Setelah angin, aungan serigala, danjuga cahaya tersebut musnah. Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan terjatuh ke tanahdan pingsan. Dan Cincin tersebut menghilang entah kemana. "langkah terakhir"kata Chanyeol lalu mereka bertiga mendekati tubuh masing-masing yeoja incaranmereka. Dan mereka bertiga pun menggigit sesuatu bercahaya di bagian-bagiantertentu, Kyung Soo berada di paha sebelah kanan, Baekhyun berada di punggungtangan sebelah kanan, dan Luhan berada di lengan kanannya. Stelah merekamenggigit titik-titik tersebut, muncul lambang yang berbeda-beda. Menurut bukufilosofi mesir, Kyung Soo memiliki lambang yang berarti Bumi, baekhyun Cahaya,dan Luhan Telekinetik/Telepaty. "pai pai nae jagya" kata Kai, Chanyeol, danSehun bersamaan. Kai menghilang dengan sekejab, Chanyeol pergi dengan phonixeapi, dan Sehun menghilang bagaikan angin yang terbang. "Jong… Jongiee" panggilKyung Soo saat melihat Kai menghilang._

"AKRHHH !"

TeriakKyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bersamaan. Ya mereka bertiga sekarang sudahberumur 18 tahun, lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, dimanamereka mangalami sebuah takdir dari sang tuhan yang tak terduga. Mereka bertigasekarang tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan study mereka yaitudi S.M High School, dan tinggal di rumah yang sama. "Baekki, Hannie ? gwenchananyo?" tanya Kyung Soo untuk memastikan keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu "negwencahnayo Kyungie" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan. Setiap merekamemimpikan kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu mereka akan mengalami kesakitan dibagian lambang tersebut.

Setelehmereka mendapatkan lambang-lambang tersebut, mereka mampu melakukan apa manusiabiasa tidak dapat lakukan. Kyung Soo dapat mengendalikan tanah dengan satutatapan atau menghentakkan kakinya di atas tanah, Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkancahaya dari telapak tangannya, dan Luhan yang dapat menangkat benda tanpamenyentuhnya juga berbicara atau membaca pikiran orang melalui hati. Selainitu, pendengaran lebih tajam, kecepatan tidak terkalahkan, cara berpikir lebihcepat, penglihatan lebih tajam, penciuman lebih tajam, dan merasakan auraseseorang dapat mereka lakukan. Kemampuan mereka tersebut hanya di ketahui olehorang terdekat mereka saja. Namun untuk merasakan aura yang paling tajam adalahKyung Soo.

"Hannie! Baekki ! makanannya sudah siap !" panggil Kyung Soo saat dia sudah selesaimenata makanan yang telah dia buat "wah, Kyungie kau harus mengajariku memasak"kata Luhan sambil memasakn gimbap buatan Kyung Soo "nee, ajari aku juga" pintaBaekhyun sambil menggunakan aegyonya yang hanya di balas dengan sebuah anggukanoleh Kyung Soo. "kajja nanti kita terlambat" kata Luhan lalu mereka beriga punberangkat menuju sekolah mereka dengan menggunakan Bis.

Sebenarnya,Kyung Soo sedari tadi merasakan ada seseorang mengikuti mereka. BUKAN ! tapibertiga, namun dia tidak melihat seseorang itu sedari tadi di dalam bis. Baekhyundan Luhan yang merasakan Kyung Soo agak aneh lalu menanyakannya kepada KyungSoo "Kyungie gwenchanayo ?" tanya BAekhyun kepada Kyung Soo "ne, gwenchanayo ?apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?" tanya LUhan kepada Kyung Soo sambil memeluktubuh Kyung Soo "nan gwenchana, ahnya memikirkan mimpi itu saja,, hehe" dusatKyung Soo lalu di angguki oleh dua sahabatnya itu, Kyung Soo tidak mau membuatmereka berdua khawatir tentang ini.

Merekabertigapun sampai di dalam kelas mereka dengan santai, sekarang mereka memilihdiam, Kyuung Soo masih memikirkan aura seseorang yang mengikutinya di dalam bissedangkan Baekhyun sedang memakaikan perban di punggung tangannya, lebihtepatnya untuk menutupi lambang yang ada di punggung tangannya. Kemudian masuk dengan membawa 3 orang namja yang mengenakan baju seragam yang samaseperti mereka. Kyung Soo membelalakan matanya karena aura ketiga namja baruitu mirip dengan seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. "Annyeong Haseyo yeorubun,hari ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru yang berbakat. Silahkan perkenalkan namakalian masing-masing" kata Mr. Cho lalu di angguki oleh 3 namja tersebut."annyeong haseyo, jeneun Park Chan Yeol imnida, di sebelah kanan saya bernamaKim Jong In, dan di sebelah kiri saya adalah Oh Sehun, bangapseumnida"perkenalan namja yang bernama Park Chan Yeol tersebut membuat Baekhyunmembulatkan matanya karena Park Chan Yeol yang ada di depan mirip sekali denganYeolli yang memberikannya cincin dulu. Kyung Soo dan Luhapun sama, merasakanbahwa mereka berhadapan dengan seseorang yang begitu mereka sesorang tersebut akan memberikan jawaban kepada mereka bertiga tentang lambang-lambangdan juga kekuatan mereka.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**ANNYEONGHASEYO YEOREUBUM ^^**

**INI FF PERTAA SAYA YANG SAYA KIRIM KE ACCOUN SAYA**

**SAYA MOHON RnR**

**KARENA SAYA MASIH PEMULA**

**GEOMAPDA ^^**


	2. WOLF KAISOO-HUNHAN-CHANBAEK Chapter 2

"**KAISOO-CHANBAEK-HUNHAN | WOLF"**

**CAST :**

**KAISOO**

**CHANBAEK**

**HUNHAN**

**OTHER**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FANTASY, GENDERSWICTH, ETC**

**RATING : T (mungkin)**

**AUTHOR : Y.P (FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN [JUGA POST DISANA LEBIH DULU])**

**SUMARRY : KYUNG SOO, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN, 3 YEOJA TERSEBUT ADALAH YEOJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SETELAH MENGALAMI KEJADIAN KETIKA UMUR MEREKA MASIH 6 TAHUN. KEJADIAN YANG MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, DARI KEKUATAN, CINTA, DAN TAKDIR. KARENA KEJADIAN TERSEBUT MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA DENGAN CINTA DAN TAKDIR MEREKA. CINTA DARI 3 NAMJA YANG TERNYATA…**

**(just POV NORMAL)**

Sekarang Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan sedang duduk di kantin saat mereka istirahat. Mereka pun berbicara seperti biasa dan tertawa seperti biasanya, namun tiba-tiba mereka terdiam saat merasakan 3 aura yang mendekatinya, aura yang begitu pekat. "annyeong haseyo, apa kami boleh bergabung ?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka. Kyung Soo hanya terdiam saat melihat wajah namja berkulit tan tersebut, Baekhyun dan Luhan juga begitu terdiam beberapa saat untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"gwenchanayo ?" tanya Kai kepada Kyung Soo dan membuat Kyung Soo tersadar kembali, Kyung Soo pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggeser tempat dia duduk agar ketiga namja tersebut bisa duduk.

Ketiga yeoja itu hanya diam sambil memakan makanan mereka, mereka merasa canggung, tegang dan sejenisnya. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah sering bertemu dengan orang baru dan bersikap seperti biasa, tapi kenapa saat mereka bersama ketiga namja ini membuat mereka canggung, mungkinkah karena ketiga namja itu memiliki aura yang sama dengan mereka ?

"annyeong Kyung Soo-ah…" kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Kyung Soo untuk berjabat tangan, Kyung Soo pun tersenyum lalu membalas jabatan tangan tersebut. Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka sambil tertawa karena lelucon oleh Kai. "aishh… aku lupa, bisa ikut aku Kyung Soo-ah, aku melupakan sesuatu, dan lihatlah mereka aku tidak mau mengacaukan kemesraan mereka haha" kata Kai sambil menunjuk kea rah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan, Kyung Soo pun mengangguk setuju lalu Kai menarik Kyung Soo ikut dengannya. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah Taman yang selalu sepi karena para siswa-siswi yang memilih ke kantin atau taman sekolah yang berada di depan sekolah mereka. "ikuti aku" kata Kai lalu menarik Kyung Soo ke sebuah ruangan, Kyung Soo pun hanya mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, Kai mendorong tubuh Kyung Soo ke dinding lalu memegang kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan, Kyung Soo langsung mengbulatkan matanya ketika Kai menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke depan rok sekolahnya. "KAU MAU MELAKUKAN APA ?!" bentak Kyung Soo sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Kyung Soo merasakan semua kekuatannya menghilang tiba-tiba, Kai pun menarik pelan-pelan rok Kyung Soo ke atas dan melihat ke arah paha Kyung Soo kemudian tersenyum saatmelihat lambing Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun menatap Kai khawatir kemudian membelalakan matanya Apa jangan-jangan dia…

"annyeong… hehe" sapa Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam dan membuat Baekhyun tersedak karena terkejut, "eh mianhae, hehe" kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan jus yang berada ditangannya kemudian mengelus-elus punggung yeoja bereyeliner itu. "gomawo" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku, Chanyeol pun menganggap itu adalah senyuman yang begitu indah Baekhyun merasa dia melakukan hal yang salah kenapa dia bersikap canggung seperti itu, dia pun memaki dirinya di dalam hatinya karena bersikap seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap dalam-dalam yeoja itu, dia merasa bahwa yeoja bereyeliner itu semakin bertambah manis.

"itu kenapa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah perban Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun menghela napas lalu tersenyum "ini hanya luka…" kata Baekhyun sambil memegang perbannya, Chanyeolpun menyembunyikan senyumnya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namja inggi tersebut. Chanyeolpun melepas perban tersebut lalu tersenyum saat melihat lambing tersebut, Baekhyun pun langsung menarik tangannya dan memasang wajah terkejut "tenanglah yeoja manis" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun terdiam dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah namja tersebut, apa jangan-jangan dia…

"ahhh… Sehun-ssi mianhamnida" kata Luhan sambil mengelap tangan Sehun yang tidak sengaja dia tumpahi dengan minumannya, namun Luhan sangat penasaran dengan tangan Sehun yang di perban tersebut.

"gwenchana" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan, Sehun sedari tadi menatapi lengan sebelah kanan Luhan, dia sangat penasaran apakah dia benar-benar…

"perbanmu basah" kata Luhan sambil menyentuh perban Sehun namun Sehun langsung menarik tangannya "gwencahana" kata sehun lagi.

Sehun pun menarik lengan baju Luhan dan melihat ke arah Lambang Luhan, Luhan begitu terkejut langsung menampar Sehun kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan erat "ternyata memang kau, yeoja yang thelama ini kucari-cari" kata Sehun dan membuat Luhan terdiam.. apa jangan-jangan dia…

Tepat sepulang sekolah mereka berenam Kyung Soo, Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan berkumpul di rumah Ketiga yeoja tersebut untuk membicarakan soal lambing tersebut.

Sedari tadi Kai selalu memeluk erat tubuh Kyung Soo yang sedang duduk tepat di depannya [note : di paksa] sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyung Soo, sedangkan Kyung Soo sedang menghela napas untuk membuang emosinya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah kejadian Kai menyekapnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil memberikan eyesliner kepada Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol tidak ingin namun Baekhyun memaksanya dan mengeluarkan cahayanya tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mau di dandani oleh Baekhyun.

"Luhanie… jangan marah theperti ini, jeball… Thehunie tidak thuka di perlakukan theperti ini" Kata Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang namun Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sedang marah karena Sehun membuka lengan bajunya di kantin dan membuat semua orang mengira kalau Sehun ingin melecehkannya juga dia merasa malu karena bahunya dilihat banyak orang.

"kenapa kalian baru saja muncul ?" tanya Kyung Soo membuat semua orang mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arahnya, Kai pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyung Soo "itu karena kami harus menyelesaikan sebuah syarat" kata Kai membuat Kyung Soo bingung.

"syarat apa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memoleskan bedak di wajah Chanyeol, "itu… kalau kami thudah memilih yeoja yang kami inginkan, kami haruth menyekap diri kami di thebuah gua, ya buat menjaga diri kami juga kalian…" jelas Sehun lalu di angguki oleh semua orang.

"Sehunie, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa menyebut huruf 'S' karena penyekapan diri itu ?" tanya Luhan dan membuat Sehun cemberut juga membuat Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa "waeyo ?" tanya Luhan bingung dan kemudian membuat Kyung Soo juga Baekhyun tertawa "Luhanie, aku memang tidak bitha menyebut kata 'th !' thejak aku dilahirkan" jelas Sehun membuat Luhan juga ikut tertawa, dan akhirnya Sehun terduduk di lantaikarena marah.

"soal kekuatan itu ? apa kalian juga memilikinya ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menata rambut Chanyeol "tentu saja" jawab Kai, tiba-tiba dia menghilang bersama Kyung Soo dan membuat Luhan juga Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol juga Sehun hanya diam, "tenanglah Kyungie" mereka pun mencari arah suara tersebut dan ternyata Kai dan Kyung Soo berada di atas lemari yang ada di sana "Turunkan aku Hitam !" bentak Kyung Soo lalu Kai pun menghilang kemudian kembali ketempat semula bersama Kyung Soo, sambil memeluk erat yeoja tersebut.

"yeolli… kalau kau ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sambil menyemprotkan parfum di tubuh Chanyeol, "aku mengendalikan api, lihatlah lambangku" kata Chanyeol sambil membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan lambang berbentuk phoenix di bahu sebelah kanan, Baekhyun pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan mendandani namja tinggi tersebut.

"Luhanie Luhanie, kalau aku angin lo, kau mau lihat Thehun ngendaliin anginnya gak ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya, "ani, tidak usah" jawab Luhan seadanya dan membuat semua orang tertawa juga Sehun yang cemberut.

Seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri diatas gedung pencakar langit tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam ke arah rumah kecil namun asri itu, entah sejak kapan lambang naga yang ada di dahinya (seperti Garaa di 'Naruto') memancarkan sinar hitam yang pekat. Taringnya yang tajam sangat terlihat ketika dia meraung kencang, bahkan sekarang dia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Wu Yi Fan gege ?" tanya seseorang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi dan bermata panda sambil menyentuh pundak namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris "ah.. Tao" kata Kris sambil tersenyum ke arah yeoja itu, "ayo pulang" kata Tao sambil mWenarik tangan Kris. Mereka pun menghilang entah kemana.

TBC...

A/N : gomawo udah RnR ne :) oh ya, mian kalo pendek, soalnya lagi sibuk -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**"****KAISOO-CHANBAEK-HUNHAN | WOLF"**

**CAST :**

· **KAISOO**

· **CHANBAEK**

· **HUNHAN**

· **OTHER**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FANTASY, GENDERSWICTH, ETC**

**RATING : T**

**AUTHOR : Y.P (FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN [JUGA POST DISANA LEBIH DULU])**

**SUMARRY : KYUNG SOO, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN, 3 YEOJA TERSEBUT ADALAH YEOJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SETELAH MENGALAMI KEJADIAN KETIKA UMUR MEREKA MASIH 6 TAHUN. KEJADIAN YANG MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, DARI KEKUATAN, CINTA, DAN TAKDIR. KARENA KEJADIAN TERSEBUT MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA DENGAN CINTA DAN TAKDIR MEREKA. CINTA DARI 3 NAMJA YANG TERNYATA…**

Sebelum sang Mentari keluar dari tempat dia beristirahat, Kyung Soo terbangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyegarkan dirinya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, dimana dia akan memasak setelah mandi lalu membangunkan kedua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun bangun…" kata Kyung Soo sambil menarik pelan selimut yang melekat erat di tubuh mungil yeoja manis yang sering memakai eyesliner tersebut. Dengan perlahan, mata Baekhyun terbuka dan menampakkan mata cokelat pekatnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke arah yeoja keturunan cina yang bernama Xi Luhan tersebut, Kyung Soo pun mengambil sebuah semprotan air dan terompet di lemarinya dan mendekati Luhan. 'Brushhh' 'PRieettt !' akhirnya Luhan terbangun karena suara terompet dan terkena semprotan air dari Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju meja makan setelah memakai seragam sekolah mereka. "_auu…_" suara tersebut membuat ketiga peermpuan tersebut terkejut dan teringat dengan ke tiga namja yang membuat mereka tidur larut malam tadi.

**#flashback**

"baekhyun-ahh… aku belum mengantuk" seru Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mendorong paksa Chanyeol ke arah gudang yang ada di rumah mereka bertiga (Kyung Soo, Luhan, Baekhyun) "besok kita harus sekolah apa kau mengerti ?" kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

"Kyungie… jangan… ini mengerikan" teriak Kai ketika Kyung Soo mengikat lehernya layak seorang anjing namun yeoja bermata bulat tersebut tidak memperdulikannya lalu memasukannya kedalam gudang yang sama dengan Chanyeol "ini hukumanmu yang seenaknya melakukan apapun terhadapku" kata Kyung Soo sambil mengikatkan tali tersebut ke tiang yang ada di dalam gudang tersebut.

"pintar…" guman Luhan sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sehun yang seang tertidur di sebuah ranjang tua yang ada di gudang tersebut, namja bermata sayu tersebut begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya yang indah. Perlahan-lahan Luhan berdiri agar Sehun tidak terbangun, namun Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap marah kepada Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mengusap tengkuk Sehun layaknya seorang anjing, dan perlahan-lahan Sehun tertidur kembali.

Tepat pada jam 12 malam, akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun akhirnya tertidur di dalam gudang tersebut. Luhan pun mengunci pintu gudang tersebut, lalu menggandeng tangan kedua sahabatnya agar memasuki rumah mereka untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Kyung Soo terkejut ketika tubuhnya bercahaya, Baekhyun pun langsung melihat kesekitar daerah rumahnya dan dia melihat dua orang bermata merah pekat melihat ke arah rumah mereka lalu menghilang tba-tiba dan pada saat itu juga tubuh Kyung Soo berhenti bercahaya.

"Luhan…" kata Baekhyun lalu diangguki oleh Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbaju serba hitam dan rambutnya langsung bewarna menjadi emas yang berkilau, namun jangan lupakan mata merah pekatnya itu. "Telekinetic Lock Up" mantra tersebut keluar dari mulut Luhan dan tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya dan kemudian cahaya tersebut terbang dan membuat sebuah bola pada akhirnya menututpi rumah mereka. Luhan pun menyegel sekeliling rumah mereka agar makhluk selain manusia tidak ada yang bisa memasuki rumah mereka.

**#flashback off**

Wajah Luhan masih agak pucat setelah kejadian tersebut, dengan perlahan Kyung Soo berjalan menuju gudang dimana Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun berada. Kyung Soo pun membuka gudang tersebut dan terlihat sekarang ketiga namja tersebut sangat marah dan mata mereka berubah menjadi merah. "mianhae…" kata Kyung Soo lalu membuka ikatan tali di leher Kai, Kai pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Mereka semua pun makan sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Dengan berjalan kaki mereka semua pergi menuju sekolah, Sehun sedari tadi memegang tangan Luhan seakan takut kalau kehilangan yeoja manis tersebut namun kali ini berbeda Sehun sangat menjaga image, dengan memasang wajah dingin membuat semua yeoja yang melewati Sehun dan Luhan menjadi terdiam dan terpukau.

Chanyeol, dengan rambut nya yang keren juga bewarna hitam pekat, ditambah tinggi badannya yang sangat mendukung dirinya menjadi seorang model membuat kesan memukau di mata semua yeoja terkecuali Baekhyun, mungkin di mata Baekhyun dia adalah namja yang perah dia dandanani seperti seorang yeoja dan dia begitu cantik !

Beda halnya dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol, Kai dengan jas sekolah yang terbuka dan seragam sekolah yang 2 kancing atasnya yang sengaja di buka, rambutnya yang cokelat pekat serta gaya rambutnya yang seperti preman, dan ohh… jangan lupakan tatapannya yang indah itu membuat dirinya memiliki image mafia. "kancing seragammu" perintah Kyung Soo, namun Kai malah menarik Kyung Soo lalu merangkul tubuh mungil tersebut.

SKIP TIME…

Mr. Shin memasuki kelas sambil didampingi seorang murid baru, seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengan Sohee WG itu terlihat dewasa dengan seragam sekolahnya yang begitu rapi, ohh… jangan lupa rambut yang diurai bergelombang membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun.

"annyeong haseyo Shin Seongsanim" teriak semua murid yang ada di kelas ketika Mr. Shin memasuki kelas tersebut. Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasang wajah ketakutan entah kenapa itu… mungkinkah karena murid baru itu ? molla…

"anak-anak, pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, dia pernah menjuarai lomba TaekWonDo di sekolahnya yang terdahulu… dan dia begitu ramah dan cantik… silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Kim Min Seok-ssi" jelas Mr. Shin lalu membuka buku tebal berisi ilmu pengetahuan alam yang tak akan pernah habis untuk di bahas dan di pelajari "kenapa begitu banyak yang pindah ke sekolah ini…" guman Mr. Shin membuat Min Seok tersenyum.

"annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Kim Min Seok imnida" salam Min Seok sambil memperlihatkan senyum terindahnya kepada semua orang yang ada di kelas saat itu. "cukup panggil aku dengan Xiumin saja aku pindah kesini Karena sebuah urusan, aku lihai dalam seni, termasuk menari dan menyanyi, aku berharap kita akan menjalin pertemanan yang baik" kata Min Seok lagi, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun "bertemu kembali Jong In-ssi, Chan Yeol-ssi, Se Hun-ssi" sapa Xiumin sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka bertiga, namun tiba-tiba mata Xiumin berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejab dan membuat mereka ketakutan. Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan Xiumin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"baiklah… Kim Min Seok-ssi, kau bisa duduk di samping Baekhyun" jelas Mr. Shin lalu Xiumin pun duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun Baekhyun pun berkenalan dengan Xiumin dan kemudian mereka berdua terlihat akrab, entah mengapa atmosphere tiba-tiba berubah. Di dalam pikiran Kyung Soo, apa mungkin dia tertua dari ku ? sedangkan Luhan hanya diam dan membaca bukunya. "sstt… Kyungie" panggil Kai pelan dan Kyung Soo pun mengalihkan penglhatannya ke arah Kai "ahh… nanti saja" kata Kai lalu membalikkan badannya. "baiklah, buka buku kalian… kta sekarang akan membahas tingkah laku hewan berdasarkan instingnya dan cara pendekatan kita terhadap hewan tersebut" kata Mr. Shin sambil menulis yang sedang di bahas.

"Shin Seongsanim !" panggil Zelo, yeoja bertubuh jangkung tersebut begitu semangat mengangkat tangannya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan "ya ?" tanya Mr. Shin lalu Zelo pun mengeluarkan sebuah Kotak… kotak untuk Hamster "apa kau membawa hamster chagi ?" tanya Yongguk, ya… Yong Guk adalah kekasih dari Zelo namun Zelo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "ini kalajengking milikku… karena kodokku kau bunuh jadi aku membeli kalajengking" tutur Zelo membuat seisi kelas berteriak histeris dan juga Mr. Shin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"apakah hari ini kita membahas Kalajengking ?" tanya Zelo "tidak, kita hari ini akan membahas Anjing berjenis Syber Husky dan serigala karena keduanya memiliki cirri-ciri yang sama" jelas Mr. Shin dan membuat Zelo sedih kemudian menyimpan kalajengkingnya.

"baiklah, kita akan membahas serigala terlebih dahulu… serigala adalah makhluk buas yang ditakdirkan untuk mengisi rantai makanan, dan juga bulunya yang tebal membuat beberapa orang memanfaatkannya menjadi sebuah mantel, namun karena serigala sudah hampir punah, jadi pemerintah melarang untuk berburu serigala… serigala memiliki penglihatan yang sangat tajam bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih bagus dari manusia, dan juga pendengarannya yang sangat-sangat tajam… serigala memiliki insting yang sangat kuat untuk hal berburu, membuat wilayah kekuasaan dan juga menjaga apa yang dia harus jaga…" jelas Mr. Shin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"namun, karena intsing tersebut… mereka memiliki emosi yang tinggi dan mudah terpancing untuk marah…" jelas Mr. Shin lagi, Kai pun memperhatikan Kyung Soo yang sedang mencatat penjelasan Mr. Shin, di dalam pikirannya apakah Kyung Soo akan takut dengannya. Sedangkan Sehun, dia sedari tadi diam dan menahan takutnya, dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Xiumin, Luhan sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun "dia tidak terlihat seperti serigala… dia seperti anjing…" guman Luhan lalu kembali memperhatikan Mr. Shin, Baekhyun dia sedang memikirkan tentang Chanyeol, apakah dia akan menerkamnya dan menyakitinya ? tidak mungkin… karena di hati Chanyeol satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol ke dunia manusia adalah Baekhyun.

SKIP TIME…

Sekarang, tepatnya pada waktu jam istirahat Xiumin membawa Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyung Soo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun ke atap sekolah. Xiumin pun menyegel tempat tersebut agar semua manusia tidak dapat melihat mereka semua dan mendengar mereka semua, dengan matanya yang merah Xiumin menatap tajam ke arah ketiga namja tersebut.

"kalian bodoh ! apa kalian tau, kalian membahayakan mereka !" bentak Xiumin sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyung Soo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun, mereka bertiga pun terdiam dan menunduk. "cukup ! cukup Chen saja yang di sekap dan disiksa ! biarkan saja aku di dalam semua kesalahan ku ini ! apa kalian tidak berpikir eoh ?! mereka bertiga sedang di awasi oleh Kris dan Tao !" bentak Xiumin lagi, sekarang terlihat darah keluar dari mata Xiumin, Xiumin menangis kencang ketika mengingat kejadian dimana dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

**#flashback**

"Minie…" panggil seorang namja kepada Xiumin sambil memeluk tubuh Xiumin dari arah belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil Xiumin. "Ne ?" tanya Xiumin sambil melihat Chen yang sedang bersandar di bahunya, ya… Chen satu-satunya namja yang sangat dia cintai melebihi adiknya sendiri Kim Jong In sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan teleportation.

"kita sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang suami dan istri" kata Chen sambil tersenyum, Xiuminpun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Chen.

"SEMUA PASUKAN BERSIAGA !" teriak seseorang dari arah luar, Xiumin dan Chen pun berlari dan tak lupa merubah wujud mereka, Xiumin sekarang memakai baju kulit yang dihiasi oleh perata yang terbuat dari es, dan wajahnya sekarang berubah menjadi pucat juga tubuhnya berubah dingin seperti es. Chen, dia memakai baju besi seperti baju perang orang Jepang bewarna biru dan di kelilingi oleh listrik yang mengerikan, dan tak lupa pula pedang yang di aliri listrik bertegangan tinggi.

"Ada apa ?!" tanya Xiumin kepada tangan kanannya Lee Sung Jong, sang detector kejahatan otomatis. "Xiumin, Kris datang… dia datang untuk… Arkhh !" sebelum perkataan Sung Jong selesai, Sung Jong ditusuk di bagian perut oleh seorang yeoja yang begitu Xiumin kenal, sangat Xiumin kenal, Huang Zi Tao sang pengendali waktu.

"L ! sekarang pergi jaga Xiumin juga istrimu Lee Sung Jong, biar sekarang aku maju dan menghadapi musuh bersama Woo Hyun dan juga Dong Woo !" perintah Chen kepada tangan kanannya L sang pengendali jiwa manusia, Chen pun berangkat bersama Woo Hyun sang pengendali senjata dan Dong Woo sang pengendali tanaman.

L pun berlari ke arah dimana Sung Jong dan Xiumin berada, namun… terlambat, di hadapannya terpampang Sung Jong terkapar di tanah dengan perut tertusuk pedang dan Xiumin yang sedang berusaha menangkap Tao, dengan cepat L memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut dan menangis "mianhae…" kata-kata itulah yang menjadi sebuah kata terakhir untuk Sung Jong kepada L, dengan emosi yang membuncah L pun mengeluarkan sebuah kuas dan berlari menuju Tao.

"Tao sadarlah ! Kenapa kau mau bersama dengan Kris ?!" bentak Xiumin sambil menarik tubuh Tao yang sudah dia ikat dengan es miliknya, "dia mencintaiku, aku juga mencintainya…" kata Tao lalu menatap tajam ke arah Xiumin, "Time Control ! Time Pause !" seketika waktu terhenti dan Tao pun melepas es yang mengikat dirinya.

"Time Control ! Time Play !" dan saat itu juga waktu berjalan kembali dan membuat Xiumin menangis "seandainya ada pengendali tanah…" guman Xiumin, tiba-tiba L menjatuh kan tubuh Tao dan membuat sebuah gambar gembok dan juga sebuah tulisan jepang yang artinya pengunci di punggung Tao "Human Control ! Key For Human !" L pun mulai mengunci jiwa Tao, dia pun menyalurkan semua kekuatannya untuk penguncian ini. "sedikit lagi…" guman L.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Chen membasmi semua musuhnya bersama Woo Hyun dan juga Dong Woo. Namun, Chen terhenti ketika melihat Kris terbang menuju sebuah tempat yang bercahaya "itu cahaya kekuatan L…" guman Chen "DongWoo ! Woo Hyun ! ku serahkan kepada kalian !" kata Chen lalu pergi menuju tempat bercahaya tersebut.

Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Xiumin sedang memeluk Sung Jong dan juga L yang sedang mengunci tubuh Tao dan itulah penyebab kenapa tempat itu bercahaya.

"sedikit lagi…" guman L sambil mengelarkan smeua kekuatannya, 'BLUSHHH !' tiba-tiba api membakar tubuhnya dan membuat jurusnya terlepas lalu membuat Tao bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas "Kris !" panggil Tao, Tao pun naik ke atas naga milik seorang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan dan lebih sering dipanggil Kris.

"ARHH ! SUNG JONG !" teriak L sambil melihat ke arah mayat Sung Jong yang ada di pelukan Xiumin, L pun mendekati Sung Jong lalu memncium keningnya sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Chen terbang dan menyerang kris dari arah belakang namun Tao sadar dan langsung menghentikan waktu. "Kris, ini saatnya…" kata Tao lalu diangguki Kris.

"Dragon ! Key Of Fire !" tiba-tiba tubuh Chen di kurung oleh api yang sangat panas. "Time Control ! Time Play !" ketika waktu berputar kembali, dengan cepat Kris membawa Chen dari tempat itu, dan mulai saat itu Chen menghilang.

**#flashback off**

"hikss… merekalah yang akan membebaskan Chen dan semua orang yang ada bersama Kris…" tangis Xiumin lalu merosot ke tanah, Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan Pun kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Xiumin untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"yang kita perlukan sekarang adalah mereka bertiga, dan kami akan melindungi mereka" jelas Chanyeol membuat Xiumin berhenti menangis "kami akan membawa mereka ke tempat 'rahathia' itu" timpal Sehun lagi dan itu membuat Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan kebingungan.

"kris…" pangggil yeoja bermata panda itu sambil mendekati Kris, di peluknya tubuh Kris dari arah belakang. "Tao… kenapa kau disini eoh ?" tanya Kris sambil melepaskan pelukan Tao lalu kemudian memeluknya kembali "ani… di rumah bosan" jelas Tao, Kris pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah sebuah kurungan api yang telah dibuatnya untuk menghisap semua kekuatan orang yang masuk ke dalam kurungan tersebut. Terlihat sekarang seorang lelaki kurus dengan wajah pucatnya terkurung di dalam kurungan tersebut sambil berguman 'Kim Min Seok', ya… namja itu adalah Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil Chen sang pengendali petir.

"Chen… bergabunglah dengan kami, kalau kau ingin bebas dari sini itulah satu-satunya cara" tawar Kris sambil menatap mata Chen dalam untuk meyakinkan. 'CUIHH' Chen pun meludahi wajah Kris dan membuat Tao sangat marah, hampir saja Tao mengeluarkan jurusnya yang termasuk golongan menyiksa yaitu, 'Time Control… Time to Kill You' jurus yang satu ini adalah jurus menyiksa tingkat sedang, jurus ini bisa menyiksa seseorang.

TBC…

A/N :

annyeong haseyo :)

gomawo uadh riview nih ff abal :

waktunya ngejawab riview :

Line aku 99 :)

soal typo mah emang system dari microsoft wordnya (kayak lambang : lambing) xD

haha, saya pemula mah...

soal KRis kalian bisa tau di FF ini :)

dan juga soal alur cepat, kan yang BaekdoHan waktu kecil (maksudnya flashback)

Gomawo ne udah baca :)


	4. Chapter 4

"**KAISOO-CHANBAEK-HUNHAN | WOLF"**

**CAST :**

**KAISOO**

**CHANBAEK**

**HUNHAN**

**OTHER**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FANTASY, GENDERSWICTH, ETC**

**RATING : T**

**AUTHOR : Y.P (FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN [JUGA POST DISANA LEBIH DULU])**

**SUMARRY : KYUNG SOO, BAEKHYUN, LUHAN, 3 YEOJA TERSEBUT ADALAH YEOJA YANG MEMILIKI SIXSENSE SETELAH MENGALAMI KEJADIAN KETIKA UMUR MEREKA MASIH 6 TAHUN. KEJADIAN YANG MENGUBAH SEGALANYA, DARI KEKUATAN, CINTA, DAN TAKDIR. KARENA KEJADIAN TERSEBUT MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA DENGAN CINTA DAN TAKDIR MEREKA. CINTA DARI 3 NAMJA YANG TERNYATA…**

Kini, Xiumin tengah berdiri di atas atap rumah Luhan. Setelah kejadian dimana dia harus menjaga pengendali cahaya, dia harus menerima pahitnya hidup di dunia manusia, terpampang jelas bagaimana dulu dia melihat jelas seorang anak kecil terbunuh karena sebuah kesalahan kecil dan juga kehormatannya yang hampir direnggut oleh manusia.

Kejadian tersebut berawal dari sebuah buku yang dia baca, buku tersebut menjelaskan bahwa manusia memiliki bau, sifat, aura, dan fisik yang berbeda dengan mereka. Dia pun pergi ke dunia manusia dengan syarat tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatannya walau pun dia berada di dalam keadaan yang membuatnya sekarat.

Dengan koper di tangannya, dia pun memasuki sebuah rumah tua yang memang sudah di sediakan orang tuanya. Dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, dia pun menjalani dan mempelajari kehidupan manusia.

Suatu hari ketika dia berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang berada di perbatasan dua buah gedung, entah apa yang mengganjal di penglihatannya seseorang tengah mencangkul sesuatu dan ada sebuah karung yang bergerak-gerak.

Dengan perlahan, Xiumin mendekati namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan-namun-tidak-terlalu-jelas-itu bersumber dari karung tersebut, Xiumin terkejut suara itu suara seorang anak serigala.

"apa yang anda lakukan ?" tanya Xiumin pelan setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, namja paruh baya tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kearah Xiumin, Xiumin pun diam dan memperhatikan namja tersebut.

"AHJUSSI ANDWEA !" teriak seorang namja kecil berpakaian compang-camping sambil berlari ke arah mereka berdua "BODOH !" bentak namja tua lalu menampar keras anak kecil itu sampai tubuh mungil tersebut terhantam sebuah tiang baja dan tiba-tiba anak kecil tersebut kehilangan kesadarannya, Xiumin yang terkejut langsung berlari menuju ke arah anak kecil tersebut kemudian memeluknya erat, dia tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan mungil tersebut.

BUGGG… Xiumin terhempas ke tanah setelah namja paruh baya tersebut mendorong kuat Xiumin ke tanah lalu menusuk perut anak kecil tersebut dengan bringas, sungguh mengerikan… tubuh Xiumin bergetar, dengan perlahan dia pun merangkak mendekati jasad mengerikan tersebut.

"ternyata nyalimu besar juga nona…"

Tubuh Xiumin diseret begitu saja di tanah oleh namja paruh baya tersebut, dia sedari tadi memberontak namun dia selalu mendapatkan tinjuan keras oleh namja itu. Entah sejak kapan, mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam gudang yang dimana letaknya dia tak tau.

Dihempaskannya tubuh mungil Xiumin ke atas sofa tua kemudian menindih tubuhnya, tak lupa pula tangan Xiumin dia pegang kuat dan itu membuat Xiumin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, hanya satu hal yang dia ingat sekarang.

"CHEN !" teriak Xiumin, seketika keadaan disana berubah, begitu dingin, angin berhembus kencang melalui sela-sela pintu dan juga jendela yang terbuka. BUGG… namja tersebut akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin tersebut, "Ch…Chen…" guman Xiumin sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ya… Chen datang dengan begitu cepat setelah panggilan Xiumin.

Dan mulai saat itu, Xiumin sangat membenci manusia. Perlahan-lahan, Xiumin pun turun dari atap rumah tersebut kemudian memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut. "eonni, kajja sarapan…" kata Kyung Soo sambil meletakkan masakannya di meja makan, terlihat jelas sekarang Chanyeol, Kai, juga Sehun denga wajah memelasnya yang-bisa-dibilang-aneh tersebut tengah memperhatikan masakan yang datang satu persatu.

"Ya !" Pukk… Pukk… Pukk… buku tebal yang ada di tangan Baekhyun tersebut akhirnya menimpa kepala ketiga namja tersebut, entahlah… Baekhyun sangat tidak suka kalau saat makan malam dia harus disuguhi sesuatu-yang-aneh dan itu akan membuat nafsu makannya turun.

"Hahaha…" suara tawa kini terdengar di semua ruangan, mereka semua tertawa termasuk Xiumin, Kai pun menyenggol tangan Chanyeol kemudian menunjuk ke arah Xiumin, mereka bertiga Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun yang sudah tidak pernah melihat senyum dari noonanya itu akhirnya dapat melihat senyum manis itu lagi.

Mereka semua tengah makan malam dengan khimat sambil bercakap-cakap sebentar, malam itu entah kenapa Kai, Chanyeol, dan juga Sehun begitu bahagia melihat senyum dan tawa noona mereka.

BUGGG !

Suara terjatuh itu berasal dari arah kebun milik Luhan yang ada di belakang rumah mereka, "bunga-bungaku !" teriak Luhan sambil berlari meninggalkan makanannya, mereka semua pun berlari mengikuti Luhan.

Dengan cepat Xiumin mendahului Luhan dan menghalangi Luhan, "diam…" perintah Xiumin. Xiumin pun mendekati pelan-pelan sesosok namja yang sedang berdiri dan membenahi bajunya, Sret… Bugg… Xiumin langsung memelintir kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh namja tersebut.

"Noona !" teriak namja tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya Xiumin pun langsung melepaskan namja tersebut lalu berdiri "ya ! Suho ! kenapa kau datang begitu eoh !" bentak Kai kepada namja tersebut.

"tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung eoh ?!" teriak namja tersebut yang bernama Kim Joon Myun atau biasa di panggil Suho tersebut kepada Kai, hey… siapa yang tidak marah seorang hobae meneriaki namanya tanpa embel-embel kehormatan. Ya… Suho sang pengendali air.

"kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Xiumin yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya, ya… ereka sekarang berada di ruang keluarga. Kai yang begitu geram hanya bisa menatap tajam seorang Kim Joon Myun, bagaimana dia tidak geram sekarang Do Kyung Soo calon istrinya-yang-terpaksa-karena-cincin-yang-diberika n-Kai-tersebut tengah mengompres kepala Suho yang biru akibat Xiumin yang menerjangnya begitu kuat, ditambah lagi sekarang Suho tengah bergelut manja di paha mulus Kyung Soo.

Dengan perlahan, Suho pun membuka matanya dan menatap Xiumin datar, entah itu karena kesal akibat terganggu atau ada hal lain, "aku harus menjaga pengendali tanah…"jelas Suho. CROOTTT… Kai pun memuncratkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutnya karena terkejut. Merekatak menggubrisnya, apalagi Kyung Soo dia masih sibuk mengurus kepala Suho dengan telaten.

"ohh ya, nona manis siapa disini yang memiliki kekuatan pengendali tanah ?" tanya Suho kepada Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo yang terkejut hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. 'manis' ? apa itu benar ?

"dia yang sedang mengurus kepalamu itu hyung" jelas Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun karena moodnya yang kurang baik mungkin-karena-insiden-buku-tadi. Suho pun tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Kyung Soo, tiba-tiba Suho memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo dan memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup dalam harumnya parfum Kyung Soo.

Kai yang geram, langsung berdiri dan hampir menerjang tubuh Suho kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Sehun. "aku bersyukur aku menjaga dirimu wahai bidadariku…" kata Suho kemudian mencium lembut bibir Kyung Soo. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung membelalakan mata mereka.

Suho pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Kyung Soo lembut, "manis…" kata Suho, Kyung Soo yang bingung apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang hanya diam dan tak bergeming sama sekali.

Kali ini Kai tak dapat menahan amarahnya, dengan cepat Kai memegang kerah Suho kemudian menatap tajam Suho. Chu~ semua orang terkejut seketika ketika melihat adegan ini, Kai… mencium… bibir… Suho… sekilas…

"YA !" bentak Suho kepada Kai, dia begitu syok ketika Kai menciumnya tepat di BIBIR ! "tidak ada yang boleh merasakan manisnya bibir nyonya Kim…" jelas Kai sambil menatap Kyung Soo dalam, terkejut dan…

PUKK ! "ya ! KIM JONG IN ! dia sedang sakit !" bentak Kyung Soo setelah melempar bantal tepat di wajahnya, Suho tertawa gembira sedangkan Kai terkejut juga merasa bersalah, dia seharusnya tidak begitu terhadap Suho, entahlah… mungkin karena Kyung Soo yang membentaknya.

Sedari tadi Suho berbaring dengan memakai paha Kyung Soo sebagai bantalnya, dengan manjanya Suho memeluk pinggang Kyung Soo dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo pun membelai surai hitam milik oppa-penjaga-selama-dia-latihan nanti.

"masih sakit ? dimana ?" tanya Kyung Soo tanpa menghentikan tangannya untuk membelai rambut tersebut, "disini… disini… dan disini" jelas Suho manja sambil menunjuk daerah bibir, hatinya, juga tepat di kepalanya dan itu membuat Kai geram atas sifat-Suho-yang-terlalu-berlebihan-terhadap-seseor ang-yang-dia-suka.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, ketika semua orang terlelap dalam mimpi mereka yan tak akan pernah memiliki cerita yang sama. Suho juga mereka semua tengah berkumpul di luar rumah. Dengan wajah yang sangat datar, Suho tengah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air yang cukup dingin.

"Water Lock Up !" tiba-tiba semua air terbang dan mengelilingi rumah mereka, perlahan-lahan air tersebut melebar dan menyelubungi rumah minimalis tersebut sampai ke dalam tanah. Dan kemudian, Suho mengulanginya dan membiarkan Xiumin mengambil alih kerjanya.

"Froze Lock Up !" kemudian pembatas air yang Suho buat berubah menjadi es dan setelah itu menghilang. "selesai…" guman Xiumin lalu mengulang entah kemana "Eonni eodiga ?" tanya Baekhyun namun tak ada yang menanggapi, biasanya Kyung Soo selalu menjawab pertanyaannya namun sekarang ada yang aneh… bahkan bau parfumnya tak tercium.

"KYUNG SOO MENGHILANG !" Baekhyun yang baru sadar langsung panik dan berlari ke dalam rumah, namun tidak ada Kyung Soo disana. Mereka semua yang ada disana hanya diam dan memperhatikan keanehan yeoja itu.

"Baekki-a… Kyung Soo pergi bersama Xiumin noona" Chanyeol pun kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun untuk menenangkan yeoja bereyesliner tersebut. "tapi kemana ?" tanyanya sambil memegang ujung bajunya, sungguh… untuk pertama kalinya Kyung Soo pergi tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Namun mereka semua diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun geram lalu memilih pergi menuju kamarnya.

"AKHHH !" teriakan tersebut terdengar jelas di dalam gua tersebut, Kyung Soo sedari tadi hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya terutama di pahanya. Xiumin pun dengan peluh yang membasahi pelupuk kelopak matanya, sedari tadi berusaha membuka kunci kekuatan Kyung Soo yang tersembunyi cukup lama.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kyung Soo mengeluarkan guratan-guratan berbentuk lambang yang terdapat di pahanya di bagian punggungnya lalu kemudian menghilang. Kyung Soo sekarang tengah menjelajahi sebuah tempat, entah kenapa dia malah melihat penampakan sebuah tempat tersebut.

Begitu gelap dan dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan, dia pun berjalan mengikuti alur penampakan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya, seorang yeoja cantik berparas imut, memiliki bibir cherry yang sangat manis, dia terlihat menangis bersama seorang namja di sampingnya.

Terlihat jelas di lehernya sebuah lambang bergambar sebuah peta berwarna hitam, dan namja tersebut memiliki lambang di bagian dadanya yang bergambar sebuah roh, mereka berguman 'hati-hati lalu terperangkap di sebuah penjara'.

Tiba-tiba, tempat berubah menjadi sebuah sel penjara yang aneh. Didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang berusaha keluar dan mengeluarkan kekuatan listriknya dengan hebat, namun selalu di akhiri dengan hilangnya kekuatan tersebut, wajah kotaknya memucat.

Kyung Soo pun melihat kesekelilingnya dan melihat seseorang, BUkan ! tapi dua orang yang auranya pernah dia rasakan. "_Chen… bergabunglah dengan kami, kalau kau ingin bebas dari sini itulah satu-satunya cara_" kata namja tersebut kepada orang yang terkurung di dalamnya. CUIHH ! tiba-tiba namja tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga meludahi wajah namja bertubuh tinggi itu dan membuat yeoja yang ada disana marah dan mengeluarkan cahaya di lambang yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"_tenang_" kata namja tersebut lalu menghilang dari tempat tersebut bersama yeoja itu. Suara tangis mendominasi ruangan tersebut, namja tersebut menangis sambil meneriaki nama 'Kim Min Seok'. Tunggu… Min Seok ? bukankah itu nama Xiumin.

"UHUHHHH" Kyung Soo menarik napas tajam dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang ada di dalam pola buatan Xiumin tersebut. Xiumin pun duduk sambil menatap mata bulat Kyung Soo.

"Eon… Eonnia, ada seseorang yang memanggilmu… huhh" biarpun terbata-bata, Xiumin pun langsung membelalakan matanya, Mungkinkah itu…

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di dalam kamar sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang tidak seperti biasanya, tanpa ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Terhanyut dalam indahnya pemandangan malam itu.

Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi warna merah, terdengar dimana-mana suara serigala dari semua arah… apa yang terjadi ?

**A/N :**

**HAHA, KAMBEK SETELAH ½ KESIBUKAN UDAH SELESAI, MIAN PENDEK YA SOALNYA ADA YANG DI KERJAIN, YANG PENTING POST XD**

**GOMAWO SEMUA REVIEWNYA CHINGU **


End file.
